Chapter 340
Delivery is the 340th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Returning to Magnolia, the members of Fairy Tail are warmly greeted by the citizenry for their victory in the Grand Magic Games. The arriving Mages enjoy the celebration and are given their guild building back by the mayor while the small black creature who followed Obra watches from afar before leaving. In a forest on the outskirts of town, Mavis confronts Zeref as the small creature joins him. Speaking to her, Zeref states that the end of the world is coming. Summary In the town of Magnolia, the citizens gather in the streets for the return of the Fairy Tail Guild Mages from their victory in the Grand Magic Games. Seeing the festivities being put on for them, done by the citizens of Magnolia and even those from outside the town, the Mages are astounded and engage happily, greeting everyone and thanking them for their encouragement, some of them even celebrating alongside them in happiness. Walking through the crowd, Juvia notices Gray sad face and asks what is wrong with him, though he brushes off the issue. As they shout out to her, Lucy notices her landlady and the boat driver cheering for her and waves back to them while greeting them, to which the landlady tells her she still needs to pay rent. Erza is fawned over by many admirers of her feats, who argue over whether her best performance was in Pandemonium, her fight against Kagura or against Minerva. Meanwhile, Natsu opens his travel sack to show everyone something, revealing that he took the king's crown and kept it. However, he reveals that what he actually wanted to show off was the victory trophy Fairy Tail won. As their members shed tears of happiness, Natsu is hoisted into the airs as everyone cheers. However, Juvia notices that Gray still appears sad and tells him to change his expression. Gray complies, realizing he needs to smile, much to Juvia's happiness. Suddenly, the mayor of Magnolia Town arrives to award them with a commemorative item. Calling them over to his location, the Mages are shocked as they are presented with their guild building completely restored. As the guild is happy to see their building, Makarov thanks the mayor but is told that the entire town pitched in to help, to which he professes his love for the town. From atop the nearby buildings, Obra watches the goings-on before jumping down and scampering away into the forest, where he jumps upon the shoulder of the Dark Mage Zeref. Mavis arrives shortly after and greets Zeref, stating that she knew he was watching the games. Zeref tells Mavis that though he cannot see or hear her, he knows she is there. Acknowledging that they were both close to one another seven years ago, Mavis asks if Zeref is still looking for a place to die, to which he states that it has been decided. Zeref tells her he as seen many atrocities in his life but always hoped a new era would eliminate them, wondering how many times people continue making mistakes. Mavis states that they are just living but Zeref disagrees, stating that what they are doing is not truly living and that "humans" are already dead. Mavis asks if he has stopped waiting, to which Zeref states he has and if they world rejects him, he will deny it. Mavis states that Fairy Tail accepts the world but Zeref states that what he is doing will be the gift of harmony and regeneration. Mavis asks if there will be fighting, but Zeref, with his eyes flaring states there will not, there will instead be annihilation as everyone will die. Mavis puts on a similar expression and tells Zeref that Fairy Tail will stop him and annihilate him in turn as the two Mages stare at one another. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * Spells used * Abilities used *None Navigation